staredit_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash List
All of the things listed here can and usually will cause StarCraft to crash. If your map is crashing and you can't figure out why, read through this list and make any fixes necessary. Unit-/sprite-related crashes * Setting a building's max HP to zero. (Windows-only) * Setting a unit's build time to zero and viewing the unit production bar while the unit is being trained. (Windows-only) * Placing certain units on the map. ** Independent Command Center, Cantina, Cave, Cave-in, Jump Gate, Kyadarin Crystal Formation, Mining Platform, Ruins, Protoss Marker, Protoss Unused (both of them), Unused Terran Bldg (both of them), Terran Marker, Alan Turret, Duke Turret (both of them), Goliath Turret, Tank Turret (both of them), Unused Zerg Bldg, Unused Zerg Bldg 5, Zerg Marker * Placing certain sprites on the map. (Examples: Psionic Storm, Grenade Shot Smoke, White Circle) * Placing certain extended units or extended sprites on the map. (buffer overflow) * Placing units for extended players. (color-related buffer overflow) * Disabling certain units. * Selecting Flags with high-index (extended) player colors. (buffer overflow) * Selecting extended units. (buffer overflow) * Selecting unit sprites with negative HP. * Selecting a unit with 8388607 HP and a nonzero HP flag (the small box next to HP box). * Giving units from one player to another just as they hatch or are finished building. * Placing certain disabled unit sprites on the map. (Examples: Protoss Archon, Protoss Pylon, Terran Siege Tank, etc.) List of units that crash StarCraft * Independent Command Center * Cantina * Cave * Cave-in * Jump Gate * Kyadarin Crystal Formation * Mining Platform * Ruins * Protoss Marker * Protoss Unused (both of them) * Unused Terran Bldg (both) * Terran Marker * Alan Turret * Duke Turret (both) * Goliath Turret * Tank turret (both) * Unused Zerg Bldg * Unused Zerg Bldg 5 * Zerg Marker Map-related crashes * Creating a map in which both dimensions are non-standard sizes. (Standard sizes are 64, 96, 128, 192, and 256 tiles.) *: This only crashes when there is no data in the terrain and mini-map buffers from a standard-sized map. In other words, play a normal-sized map before playing a odd-sized map in order to avoid the crash. * Setting an active player's race to an invalid one. (buffer overflow) * Setting an active player's controller to an invalid one. (buffer overflow) * Setting an active player's color to an invalid one. * Invalid terrain. Can happen when making picture maps. Other crashes * Attempting to use the Play WAV trigger action with strings that don't exist in the map. (String pointer is beyond max strings (default: 1024).) * Displaying text that is mapped to a non-existent string. (String pointer is beyond max strings (default: 1024).) * Initiating non-existent triggers. (buffer overflow) * Displaying illegal/invalid portraits. (buffer overflow) * Placing non-existent terrain tiles. (buffer overflow) * Running conditions that read as a buffer overflow and reach non-readable memory. * Saving the game when playing a map in which any player owns more than 65534 triggers. Category:Starcraft Category:Reference